<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by annaxmims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003346">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims'>annaxmims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Spoilers, Angst, Coda, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Extended Scene, Good Significant Other Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extended Tarlos scene following s02e02 2100</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911 Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Firehouses weren’t often quiet. Shift changes, lunch breaks, and ringing bells made for a hectic, noisy environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK couldn’t recall a time that the firehouse had felt completely still and silent before now. He was sure that the department sanctioned therapist was talking, but he couldn’t hear a word he was saying. He was almost certain the man was talking about loss, probably the same speech TK had heard a million times after 9/11, but what did he know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim wasn’t a random civilian, he wasn’t collateral damage. He was a friend, he was a teammate, and most importantly he was family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to listen to this pre-rehearsed, perfectly articulated speech. He wanted to shower, to scrub all of the soot and dirt off of his body in hopes that getting rid of the smell of what killed Tim would somehow make it hurt less. Most importantly, he only wanted to see one person. He wanted Carlos and strong arms and clean sheets. He wanted Carlos to hold him, because outside of his team, Carlos was the only one who understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos had lost teammates and friends. He knew how much it hurt. The only difference between him and the rest of the team was that Carlos wasn’t grieving. He hadn’t known Tim well enough to grieve with them, but he was grieving for them. Somehow, he knew that Carlos would make it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finally released he raced to the showers. They all spent the better part of an hour under the spray that never ran cold, hoping the steam would carry away their pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his skin was raw from scrubbing, he stepped onto the cold tiles and dried off, dressing hastily. He wanted to race to the locker room, knowing the quicker he got his belongings, the sooner he could go home, but the sight of Nancy sitting on the bench, dressed but hair still dripping wet, stopped him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached her slowly and deposited his own towel in the laundry hamper, before picking up the one she discarded. Gently he toweled off her hair, scrunching the water out of it, careful to pull out the tangles with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are any of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” TK answered honestly, getting rid of the towel and taking a seat next to her. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N. Go home TK, I’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a side hug, knocking their heads together gently before standing and leaving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow the tension in his body was heightened as he parked in behind Carlos’ Camaro and unlocked the door with shaking hands. The key was the newest addition to his keychain and their relationship, yet another way Carlos had slowly invaded his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t allowed himself to cry since Judd had gently herded him back into the truck, but the minute the door swung open to reveal Carlos sitting on the stairs waiting for him, he couldn’t stop the tears from welling up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos didn’t speak, just held his arms out as a silent invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK collapsed between his legs, not worrying about the inevitable bruise on his hip from making contact with the stairs, and wrapped himself around Carlos, leaning his head on his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby,” Carlos pulled him into his chest, pressing his lips to the crown of TK’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a noise that was somehow a combination of Carlos’ name and a sob, but he shushed him softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed there, Carlos whispering nonsense into TK’s hair until the hardwood of the stairs became a little too uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on sweetheart,” Carlos gently helped TK to stand, leading him to the bedroom. “Sit down on the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When TK was seated, he moved away for a minute to retrieve clean pajamas from the dresser, before wedging himself back into TK’s space. He gently pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, kissing TK’s head as he did. He then took him by the wrists, kissing both of his palms before lifting his hands into the air so he could remove his shirt. He held TK up long enough to get his pants off before letting him fall back gently on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You put these on, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos made his way back downstairs, checking locks and lights before stopping by the kitchen to get TK a bottle of water and making his way back upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was already a TK sized lump under the covers and Carlos flipped off the lights before joining him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up for a second babe,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK maneuvered himself into a sitting position long enough to drink part of the water before collapsing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos curled up behind him, tucking TK into his body as close as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here baby. Get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you ‘Los.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK stayed awake for a while, Carlos eventually giving into sleep, his breath evening out to a relaxing rhythm. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get his brain to turn off and he clutched at Carlos’ arm seeking any amount of comfort he could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought Carlos was asleep but the soft kiss on the back of his neck told him otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You’re safe, I’m here. Go to sleep baby, I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK turned in his arms tucking his face into Carlos’ neck, using his arms as a security blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos held him there, strong and steady until TK gave into the silence. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>